I Had A Crush On You
by baileybeagle
Summary: When Rob moves back, things begin to heat up between him and Gaby.
1. Rob's Return

**GHOSTWRITER:**

**I HAD A CRUSH ON YOU**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**Ghostwriter and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: **

**Rob moves back. When he does things start to heat up between him and Gaby…**

**CHAPTER 1: ROB'S RETURN...**

Gabriela Fernandez sat at her desk in the apartment she shared with Lenni Frazier and Tina Nguyen.

She was trying to focus on her college homework, but couldn't. Her thoughts kept turning Rob Baker she wondered what he was doing now.

Years before Rob had moved to Australia and she wondered if he would ever come back.

From the moment she met him, she had developed a crush on him. Just as Gaby was about to get back to her homework, the door opened and in walked her brother; Alex, Tina, Jamal and Lenni.

They were all talking in excited voices and there was someone in the middle of the group.

Gaby dropped her pen in surprise at who it was...

"Rob?" Gaby asked as the group split in two and let Rob through. "Hey, Gaby..." Was all Rob said as Gaby got up and threw her arms around him.

"What are you doing here?" Gaby asked. "I'm moving back." Rob told her.

Letting go, Gaby looked into his face to be sure he wasn't joking.

"You're really moving back?" Gaby asked as she stepped back. "Yep, just moved in with Alex and Jamal," Rob told her. "Th-that's great." Gaby said sitting back down in her chair and picking up her pen not wanting him to see that anything was wrong, but it didn't work.

"Gaby, what's wrong?" Alex asked. "No-nothing…I'm just so happy." Gaby lied.

"You're lying." Alex told her. "Gaby, do you want to go for a walk so we can talk?" Rob asked. "S-sure," Gaby said getting up, grabbing her coat and following Rob out the door.

"What the h*** was that about?" Alex asked. "Gaby had a crush on Rob when since she met him." Tina replied.

"What?" Lennie and Jamal asked in surprise. "She was only eleven-years-old." Alex pointed out a little shocked at what he had just heard.

**MEANWHILE WITH GABY AND ROB**

"So are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Rob asked. "I-I had a crush on you and you moved, before I could ever tell you. I thought it would go away, but..." Gaby stopped. "But what," Rob asked.

"It didn't." Gaby admitted with a blush. "You still have a crush on me?" Rob asked.

"Why didn't you ever write to me?" Gaby asked. "I did, but I could never bring myself to mail the letters to you. So I wrote to Alex and the rest of the team and asked them how you were doing." Rob replied.

"But what stopped you from sending the letters?" Gaby asked. "I don't know. Do you still have that crush on me?" Rob asked. "No." Gaby lied, not looking him in the eye and not wanting him to know she still had a crush on him.

"Look me in the face and say that." Rob challenged.

Gaby looked up and trying to fight back the tears…

"You still have a crush on me, don't you?" Rob inquired.

"Yes..." Gaby reluctantly admitted.

"Then why did you lie to me?" Rob asked her. "Be-because I didn't want to tell you and see you leave again." Gaby told him.

"I will not leave again." Rob said taking her hands and hesitantly kissed her on the lips.

After a minute Gaby returned the kiss and then needing air they broke apart.


	2. Things Happened

**GHOSTWRITER:**

**I HAD A CRUSH ON YOU**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**Ghostwriter and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: **

**Rob moves back. When he does things start to heat up between him and Gaby.**

**CHAPTER 2: THINGS HAPPEN...**

**BACK AT THE APARTMENT...**

"Where are they? What's taking them so long?" Alex asked just as the door opened.

"Hey, everyone," Gaby said as she and Rob walked in the door holding hands.

"You finally told him... Tina asked. "Yes, I finally told him." Gaby answered. "I had a hard time getting it out of her." Rob stated.

"So what now, are you dating?" Lenni inquired "We haven't really talked about that." Gaby admitted.

"You better not hurt Gaby again." Alex warned Rob. "I don't plan on it." Rob replied as he put an arm around Gaby's waist.

Then they all noticed a little ball of light.

"Look its Ghostwriter!" Gaby yelled.

_**"Hello, team." Ghostwriter wrote back.**_

"_We haven't heard from you in so long." _Rob wrote.

_**"I've been busy." Ghostwriter replied. **_

_"Why were you busy?" _Lenni wrote.

_**"I've been helping another team." Ghostwriter told them.**_

"_We're not the only ones who can see you?" _Tina wrote.

_**"No, I've come to say good bye." Ghostwriter wrote.**_

_"Good bye?"_ Jamal inquired.

_**"Yes, you do not need me to solve cases anymore. Good bye" Ghostwriter wrote back and disappeared.**_

"He can't be gone," Gaby said and wrote,

_"Ghostwriter, come back."_

Alex's cell phone rang and after talking for a minute, he hung up.

"The was the precinct I have to go." Alex said grabbing his coat and heading out the door.

"Precinct," Rob asked. "Yeah, Alex is a detective for the NYPD." Gaby replied.

"Hey, Gaby would you like to go to a movie or something?" Rob asked. "Sure." Gaby agreed, then her and Rob headed out the door.

**MEANWHILE IN THE APARTMENT...**

"I can't believe it Gaby and Rob." Lenni said sitting down on the couch. "I know, I thought she grew out of her crush on, Rob, when he moved away," Tina said.

"I'm still a little surprised. Rob never said anything about Gaby. Other than to write and see how she was doing." Jamal said.

"Gaby said that Rob never wrote her." Tina said. "But he sent letters to the rest of us. Do you think he loved her back then?" Lenni asked. "I think he might have. Otherwise he would have written to her." Tina said.

"Remember when Gaby got sick because of the toxic waste in the garden? The first person she called for was, Rob." Lenni said.

"It could be because he was nearby." Jamal said.

Jamal, Lenni and Tina continued to talk about Gaby and Rob.

**A PARK...**

**GABY AND ROB...**

Gaby and Rob were walking in the park and talking.

"So why didn't you ever tell me you had a crush on me?" Rob asked.

"I didn't know how and then when I finally worked up the courage you had already moved to Australia. I didn't know if you would feel the same." Gaby said looking at the ground and kicking a rock.

"I felt the same then and I still feel the same now." Rob told her taking her hand and leading her to a bench.

"Rob Hello..." Gaby began as her cell phone rang and she answered it.

"Gaby," Rob asked when she got off the phone. "Alex...Alex has been shot." Was all Gaby could say before she broke down crying.

"What happened?" Rob asked as they got up and headed for the hospital where Alex had been taken.

"I d-don't know. What if he dies?" Gaby asked.

**THE HOSPITAL...**

"Mama, papa, ¿qué ha sucedido? ¿Dónde está Alex," Gaby asked her parents in Spanish. "Se ha trasladado a la cirugía, no saben si él vivirá," Eduardo Fernandez answered his daughter in Spanish.

Estella Fernandez clung to her husband and cried as Gaby clung to Rob.

Soon the rest of the team arrived. Rob and Gaby explained everything they knew, but there wasn't much to tell.

Finally what seemed to be hours later the doctor came out.

"Is there anyone here for, Alejandro Fernandez?" The doctor asked. "We are." Gaby said stepping forward with her parents.

"I'm sorry, we did everything we could. But Alejandro died five minutes ago. "Nooo," Estella said as she fell into the nearest chair and Gaby fell back against Rob.

The team stood there not wanting to believe that it was true.

Alex couldn't be dead…

**TRANSLATION:**

**GABY FERNANDEZ:**

"Mamá, papá, ¿qué ha sucedido? ¿Dónde está Alex?" 

"Mama, papa, what's happened,where's Alex?"

**EDUARDO FERNANDEZ:**

"Se ha trasladado a la cirugía, no saben si él vivirá." 

"He's been taken to surgery, they don't know if he'll live."


	3. Asking For Ghostwriter's Help

**GHOSTWRITER:**

**I HAD A CRUSH ON YOU**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**Ghostwriter and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: **

**Rob moves back. When he does things start to heat up between him and Gaby…**

**CHAPTER 3: ASKING FOR GHOSTWRITER'S HELP...**

**THE APARTMENT...**

Rob walked Gaby to her room and sat on her bed holding her until he was sure she had cried herself to sleep.

Rob made it to the door and was about to go into the living room where everyone else was.

"Rob?" Gaby asked waking up. "I'm here." Rob assured her.

"Will you stay with me?" Gaby asked. "I..." Rob began. "Please, Rob...just for a while?" Gaby pleaded not wanting to be alone.

"All right," Rob agreed closing the door and lying down next to her. "Why did..." Gaby began to cry again. "Shhhh, it's going to be all right." Rob said as he once again wrapped his arms around her.

Gaby rolled over so that she was face to face with him.

"Thanks, Rob." Gaby told him and gave him a kiss on the lips. "For what," Rob asked pulling away and looking at her. "For being there for me," Gaby answered

"I'll always be here for you, Gaby. I love you." Rob told her. "I love you to, but I miss my brother so much." Gaby told him.

"I know do you want to go out and talk with everyone else?" Rob asked. "No, you go ahead. I just want to be alone for a while." Gaby told Rob. "Are you sure?" Rob inquired. "Yeah," Gaby said.

"All right, I'll be in the living room with everyone else." Rob said and once again headed for the door. "All right," Gaby whispered and lay back down.

Rob gave her a quick kiss and headed to the living room.

"How is she holding up?" Jamal inquired. "I don't know she wanted a little time to herself." Rob replied. "I miss Alex. He asked me to marry him and then dies, before I can answer." Tina said as the tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"First Ghostwriter and then Alex, what's happening?" Gaby asked coming out of the bedroom.

"I wish Ghostwriter could help us." Gaby said sadly. "We could try writing to him and tell him what happened." Lenni suggested.

"He already told us good bye and said we didn't need him anymore." Tina told her in a hopeless voice. "Let's just try it and see what happens." Gaby said as she sat down on the couch.

"Are you feeling better?" Rob asked her. "No, I just want to find who killed my brother and get justice for him." Gaby replied.

So Rob pulled a notebook off the coffee table and began to write.

'_Ghostwriter, we need your help. Alex is dead and we need to find out why and what happened.'_

They waited, but there was no response.

"Dammit! Why did Ghostwriter leave us now when we need him the most," Jamal yelled punching the couch, saying what everyone was thinking. "He didn't know that Alex would die and we would need him again." Lenni said.

"Maybe it's time to let the police handle this one." Gaby said and looked around at everyone. "You can if you want, but if we don't solve it, it will become an unsolved case and we'll never know." Jamal told her.

"We're not kids going around solving cases anymore. We're adults now and Ghostwriter is gone. It's time to grow up." Gaby pointed out grabbing her coat, heading for the door and slamming it behind her. "I'll go after her." Rob said, grabbing his coat, he went after her.

**A PARK BENCH…**

Rob soon caught up with Gaby, finding her on a bench sobbing. Rob sat down and put an arm around her, but she pushed him away.

"Gaby..." Rob began. "You think we should try to get Ghostwriter to come back to, don't you?" Gaby asked. "I think it would be nice. We could then help the police find out what happen to Alex." Rob told her.

"Then why don't you just go back to the rest of the team and help them." Gaby suggested. "Gaby, please don't push me away. We're all hurting and we can lean on each other for support." Rob told her.

"I can't do this anymore…depending on Ghostwriter to help me solve the case. We're not kids anymore," Gaby said laying her head against his shoulder.

"I know it's harder on you and Tina then the rest of us. You were his sister and Tina was his girlfriend, but we have to go on. Maybe solving this case we help us heal." Rob said.

"You're right." Gaby told him as he leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. "Come on, let's go back and see if the rest of the team has had any luck." Rob said standing up and holding out a hand to her.


	4. A Devided Decision

**GHOSTWRITER:**

**I HAD A CRUSH ON YOU**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**Ghostwriter and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: **

**Rob moves back. When he does things start to heat up between him and Gaby…**

**CHAPTER 4: A DEVIDED DECISION...**

**THE APARTMENT...**

"What was that about?" Jamal asked. "I've never seen Gaby like that." Lenni said surprised. "Well, she did just lose her brother and she's right things have changed." Tina said. "You're not thinking of letting the police handle this one are you?" Lenni asked.

"I don't know. We don't have anything on the case, we don't know where to begin and we don't have Ghostwriter. Maybe Gaby is right." Tina pointed out and the other two glared at her.

The door opened and in walked Rob and Gaby.

"What's going on?" Rob asked. "Tina thinks the same thing Gaby dose. That we should let the police handle this case." Lenni said.

"Well where do we start? No leads, no suspects and nowhere to begin…" Tina pointed out again. "We have to at least try…Alex wouldn't want us to give up." Lenni told them.

"How...We don't have Ghostwriter." Gaby reminded them. "Do you think we need reminding of that?" Lenni snapped.

Lenni and Gaby began to argue.

"Hold it! Fighting isn't going to get us anywhere!" Jamal said stepping between them.

"What do you think, Rob? Should we try to solve it or let the police handle it?" Lenni asked.

"I-I don't know. I think Gaby is right, we're not kids anymore with a secret friend to help us." Rob said. "You're only agreeing with Gaby because she's your girlfriend." Lenni said.

"No, it's just that Gaby is right on this one." Rob replied. "If Ghostwriter came back to help us, would you change your minds," Lenni asked.

"Yes." Gaby, Tina and Rob said at the same time. "Then let's try again." Jamal suggested and wrote:

_'Ghostwriter, are you there? We really need your help.'_

They again waited for any sign of Ghostwriter.

"I don't understand. How can you let the police hand Alex's case, when it's probably already been determined a cold case," Lenni said. "We don't have anything we need to solve the case." Gaby said simply. "Why don't we all go down to the police department tomorrow and see what they have. Then we can go from there." Jamal suggested.

Everyone agreed to the idea. It was then decided that Rob and Jamal would stay the night. Jamal and Rob would sleep on the couches.

Exhausted as they were everyone sat and waited for Ghostwriter…

"I think I'm going to bed." Lenni announced after a while and headed to her room.

Soon Gaby headed to bed.

Then after getting Rob and Jamal blankets Tina did the same.

**A COUPLE OF HOURS LATER...**

Lenni, Tina, Jamal and Rob woke up to a scream from Gaby's room.

Rob was the first one at Gaby's side. Gaby was sobbing and couldn't seem to stop.

"What's wrong?" Rob asked.

"So-someone k...killed the...whole te-team and was about to kill me to...but I-I ran and al-most got a...away. The per-son caught m-me." Gaby sobbed and leaned against Rob.

"We're all here, it was just a dream." Rob assured her and put his arm around her. "Alex isn't here." Gaby reminded him. "Yeah, but one way or another we'll find out what happened to him." Jamal promised.

"Let's try to get at least another couple of hours of sleep and then we'll head to the police department." Rob suggested and everyone agreed.

Just as everyone was almost out of the door...

"Rob?" Gaby asked. "Yeah..." Rob asked turning back to her. "Will you stay with me?" Gaby asked. "Gaby..." Rob began. "Please?" Gaby pleaded, just as she had done hours before. "All right," Rob agreed closing the door.

Gaby pulled the blanket back. Rob crawled in beside her and wrapped his arms around her. In minutes they were both asleep.

Rob woke up hours later with the sun shining in his eyes. He looked beside him to see Gaby still asleep. As quietly as he could, he got out of bed and went to the living room where the rest of the team was already having breakfast.

They all looked at him with raised eyebrows as he came from Gaby's room.

"Morning," Rob said going to get a cup of coffee. "Why were you in Gaby's room?" Tina asked. "She asked me to stay with her after her nightmare." Rob replied.

"Is Gaby up yet?" Lenni asked. "No, she's still asleep. Let's just let her sleep for now." Rob suggested.

"All right Lenni, Tina and I can go down to the police department to see what we can find out." Jamal suggested.

Just after Jamal, Tina and Lenni left, Gaby's bedroom door opened.

"Where did everyone go?" Gaby asked. "They went ahead and went down to the police station to see what they can find out." Rob replied.

"I thought we were all going to go." Gaby said as Rob handed her a cup of coffee. "You were still asleep and they wanted to go to see what they could find out." Rob told her.

"Let me get dressed and maybe we could catch up with them." Gaby said setting down the coffee cup and heading for her room.


	5. Ghostwriter's Return

**GHOSTWRITER:**

**I HAD A CRUSH ON YOU**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Ghostwriter and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: **

**Rob moves back. When he does things start to heat up between him and Gaby…**

**CHAPTER 5: GHOSTWRITER'S RETURN...**

**OUTSIDE THE APARTMENT BUILDING...**

"Okay, I hope we can solve this case without Ghostwriter." Lenni said. "What if we can't?" Tina asked. "We'll just have to try." Jamal said as they continued to walk to the police station.

"Wait!" Gaby yelled as she and Rob ran to catch up with them.

Lenni, Jamal and Tina turned around.

"Why didn't you wait for me?" Gaby demanded. "Well Rob said to let you sleep and we didn't know how long you would sleep." Lenni told her.

"So you were just going to try and solve the case without me? He was my brother." Gaby reminded them "And he was my boyfriend. We were going to get the information and come back to the apartment to share it." Tina told her.

"I thought you were on my side about letting the police solve this one." Gaby said looking at Tina. "I just want to know who killed Alex and why." Tina told her.

"And you think I don't?" Gaby shot back. "I didn't say that." Tina told her. "He was my brother." Gaby repeated.

"We know that, but last night you were so determined to let the police solve the case. What changed?" Lenni asked. "I had a dream last night. I remembered when I first met Ghostwriter and that we are a team. If we keep fighting we will never find out what happened to, Alex." Gaby replied.

"All right, so are we headed to the police station or what?" Jamal asked. "Let's go." Gaby said and with a cheer they began to walk.

**THE POLICE STATION...**

They walked up to a desk.

"May I help you?" The police officer asked. "We were looking for the detective working on the Alex Fernandez case." Gaby told her. "Just a minute," The police officer made a call and after a few minutes a detective came out.

"I'm Detective Scott. How can I help you?" Detective Scott asked. "I'm Gabriela Fernandez and I was wondering if you could tell if you have anything new on the Alex Fernandez case." Gaby told the officer.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot tell you about an ongoing investigation." Detective Scott told her.

The team left feeling disappointed and frustrated.

"That was a waste of time! What do we do now?" Gaby asked. "We still try to find out what happened. I'm not giving up...are any of you?" Jamal asked looking from face to face. "

The rest shook their heads no. Soon they reached the apartment and fell onto the couches.

What no one noticed is there was a ball of light sitting on the computer screen. The ball of light flew from the computer and got in the middle of the room.

Then wrote…

_**Hello, team**_

"Ghostwriter," Gaby yelled as she pulled a pen and paper to her.

_'Ghostwriter, what happened to you?'_ Gaby wrote.

_**I had to help another team. I'm sorry about, Alex.**_

_'Can you help us find out who killed Alex and why?'_ Tina wrote after taking the pen and paper from Gaby.

_**That is why I came back. **_

"Okay, let's make a case book." Lenni said and went to grab a notebook from her room.

"This is just like old times." Rob told them with a smile.

The team began to cheer up at the thought of Ghostwriter helping them.


	6. The End

**GHOSTWRITER:**

**I HAD A CRUSH ON YOU**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**Ghostwriter and characters do not belong to me.**

**SUMMARY: **

**Rob moves back. When he does things start to heat up between him and Gaby...**

**CHAPTER 6: THE END...**

**THE APARTMENT...**

"Okay, where do we begin?" Lenni asked opening the notebook. "Let's tell Ghostwriter what we know and what's happening." Tina suggested.

_'Okay, GW, here is what we know... Alex got a phone call from his job and had to leave. He was a Detective with the New York Police Department. _

_It was a half hour later when Gaby got a call telling her Alex had been shot and two hours later when he died. We do not have any idea who did it or why.'_ Lenni wrote.

_**"All right, let's solve this case. I'll read what I can find."**_

_'Thanks, Ghostwriter.' _Gaby wrote and looked at the rest of the team.

Everyone was beginning to feel hope after days of sadness and anger.

"I'm glad Ghostwriter is helping us." Gaby said with a yawn. "Are you okay?" Tina asked her.

"Yeah, just a little tired. I think I'm going to go take a nap." Gaby said, gave Rob a kiss and went to her room.

When Gaby got to her room she fell onto her bed and was asleep in minutes.

Meanwhile with the rest of the team...

"He's back." Jamal said sitting down at the computer. "I hope he has some good news." Tina said.

"I'll go get, Gaby." Rob told them and headed for Gaby's room.

Rob knocked and opened the door to Gaby's room.

"Gaby," Rob asked, but there was no answer.

Rob poked his head in and walked over to the bed.

"Gaby," Rob said again, this time gently shaking her. "Wh...Rob?" Gaby asked.

"Ghostwriter's back." Rob told her. "Oh..." Gaby said getting up and following Rob to the living room.

When they got to the living room, the team was busy writing to Ghostwriter.

"What have you found out?" Gaby asked

Lenni, Tina and Jamal were gathered around the computer.

"Ghostwriter, found out that it may have been another cop that shot Alex..." Tina told her.

"What already?" Gaby asked surprised.

"Another cop was mad because he was passed up for a promotion that Alex got." Lennie said.

"But enough to kill?" Gaby asked.

"Apparently, because that's what Ghostwriter read," Tina said.

"Where did Ghostwriter read this?" Gaby asked.

_'Ghostwriter, where did you read this?'_ Jamal was typing the same time Gaby asked.

_**"I do not know."**_

_'Was there any other words surrounding it?'_ Jamal typed.

_**"Composition **_

_**100 sheets **_

_**200 pages**_

_**Wide Ruled**_

_**9 3/4 x 7 1/2**_

_**24.7 x 19.0 cm**_

_**NORCOM**_

_**Tools for knowledge"**_

"It's a composition notebook." Lenni said closing the notebook and showing everyone the cover.

_'Ghostwriter, do you know the name of the person who wrote in the notebook?'_

_**"It was signed Officer Tony McNeal."**_

"Okay, we have his name. Let's see if we can find some evidence." Lenni said standing up and stretching.

"We solved the case…another case solved by the Ghostwriter team." Gaby said turning to smile at Rob.

"Let's go tell the police what we found out." Tina said as Gaby's cell phone rang.

"Hello...yes...who was it...okay, thank you." Gaby said hanging up the phone. "What was that about?" Jamal asked.

"They just got a confession to Alex's murder." Gaby replied. "From who," Lenni asked. "Tony McNeal." Gaby replied. "What were you told?" Tina asked.

"That they have been watching Officer McNeal for some time and that while he was typing on his home computer how he killed Alex. His partner showed up to pick him up for work. They saw what he had typed and...I don't know. He was arrested." Gaby said.

"At least now Alex can have justice and rest in peace." Tina said as the tears started to roll down her cheeks.

Gaby leaned back against Rob and Rob put his arms around her.

"The guy who killed Alex took a deal of life in prison, for information on another cop who was on drugs." Gaby told everyone.

"Gaby, can we go for a walk?" Rob asked. "Sure." Gaby replied as she and Rob grabbed their coats and left.

_**"Good bye team. I'll always be with you." **_

"He's leaving us again? We just solved the case." Lenni said.

_'Why are you leaving us?' _Jamal typed.

_**"Because you no longer need me, I helped you solve this case, because it was another team member."**_

With that Ghostwriter disappeared.

"I can't believe he's gone again." Jamal yelled. "I know how could he do this to us? How do we know he won't come back again?"" Lenni agreed.

"Because I have a feeling he won't come back this time." Tina said sadly.

**WALKING IN A PARK...**

**GABY AND ROB...**

Gaby and Rob had been walking, when Rob stopped and turned to face her.

"Gaby..." Rob began and seemed nervous. "What's wrong?" Gaby asked.

"Willyoumarryme?" Rob asked.

"What?" Gaby asked not understanding a word Rob had said.

"I know we just stated dating, but I've known you since you were ten and I was thirteen. You were always there and from the moment we met, I felt a connection with you...will you marry me?" Rob asked looking directly into her eyes.

"Rob...wow." Gaby said surprised. "Never..." Rob began. "Yes...I will marry you." Gaby replied looking into his eyes and then kissed him.

After a minute they broke apart and Rob pulled a ring from his pocket. Pulling it out of the ring box, he slid it on her finger.

"Come on, let's go tell everyone." Gaby said taking his hand they headed back to the apartment.

**THE APARTMENT...**

Gaby and Rob walked into the apartment.

"Gaby and I are..." Rob stopped when he notice the look on everyone's faces and knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" Gaby asked. "Ghostwriter's gone." Tina stated.

"He'll be back won't he?" Gaby inquired and Lennie shook her head no.

"Not this time." Lenni said.

"I...I don't understand. I thought he was back for good." Gaby said confused.

"So did we, but he said he would always be with us and then disappeared." Jamal told her.

"We never even solved the case of who he was." Tina said sadly.

Everyone looked at each other, feeling the loss of Ghostwriter and Alex.

"What were you going to tell us?" Lenni asked changing the subject.

"Rob and I have some good news...We're getting married." Gaby announced "Are you serious?" Tina asked. "Yes." Gaby said showing everyone the ring.

"All right, pink guy!" Jamal yelled and everyone laughed.

The mood in the room seemed to lighten just a little bit.

**A FEW MONTHS LATER...**

"...Pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride." The preacher said, as Rob leaned down and gave Gaby a gentle kiss.

Gaby and Rob broke apart, and then walked down the aisle and to the reception.

**FEEW HOURS LATER AT THE RECEPTION...**

"I would like to make a toast to Rob and Gaby...may they have a long happy life." Jamal said.

"Thank you...It's been a long road to get here." Rob told everyone with his arm around Gaby.

The music began to play as Rob and Gaby took the dance floor for their first dance as man and wife.

"I hope it's a boy." Gaby whispered to Rob.

"Yo-you're pregnant?" Rob asked thinking his day couldn't get any better as Gaby nodded, Rob picked her up off the floor and spun her around.

"Rob!" Gaby giggled and he set her back down. "If the baby is a boy how about we name him after, Alex?" Rob suggested.

"I would like that...that way we can always remember him." Gaby replied.

**SIX MONTHS LATER...**

"Okay, one more..." The doctor said as Gaby screamed. "It's a boy." A nurse told them as the doctor held up the baby and Gaby began to cry.

"You did wonderful." Rob told her and gave her a kiss on the lips.

**A COUPLE OF HOURS LATER...**

Gaby had been moved to a room and had to share with someone else.

Everyone came to visit and got to meet...

"Alejandro Robert Baker." Gaby told everyone as they looked at the baby in her arms.

"I wish Alex was here." Tina said sadly.

"I named Alejandro after Alex so Alex will always be with us." Gaby said and exhausted laid her head back against the bed.

Rob took the baby and one by one Jamal, Lenni and Tina left promising to visit later.

Leaving only Estella and Eduardo Fernandez, Gaby, baby Alex and Rob…

Soon Estella and Eduardo left to.

"Gaby..." Rob began, but looking down noticed she was asleep.

After a while a nurse took the baby back to the nursery and Rob slipped into the bed next to Gaby where they both slept for only a few hours.

When the baby was brought back in the room to be fed…

**THE END**


End file.
